<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feel the same by dinsdjarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115435">feel the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinsdjarin/pseuds/dinsdjarin'>dinsdjarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinsdjarin/pseuds/dinsdjarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you’ve secretly fallen for your best-friend. but is it really that much of a secret? what happens when tom discovers how you feel about him? will he reciprocate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feel the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a crisp, fall saturday evening in october. you were supposed to be attending a party in merely a couple of hours.</p><p>you were currently searching through your closet for something worth wearing, your bestfriend tom sitting on the edge of your bed just behind you.</p><p>“jesus, y/n. why are you trying so hard to look good?” tom grumbles impatiently, and you glare at him over your shoulder.</p><p>“maybe because i wanna impress someone,” you shrug.</p><p>tom narrows his eyes, “<em>who</em>?”</p><p>considering for a moment, you shrug again, “i don’t know. maybe the cute guy who’s throwing the party. jake, was it?”</p><p>tom’s features scrunch up as if disgusted, “he’s a dick.”</p><p>“a <em>cute</em> dick,” you remind him.</p><p>tom glares, “you’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“don’t judge me,” you huff, “weren’t you into that one girl? rose? the popular one who is — well . . . a <em>bitch</em>. isn’t she going to the party?”</p><p>“she is. i’m supposed to meet her there,” tom replies, and you feel a tinge of jealousy. “so i should probably get going.”</p><p>you frown, “oh. well okay. i’ll see you there?” tom walks to the door and you follow behind.</p><p>“of course,” tom smiles tightly, and then he’s gone.</p><p>tom had been your bestfriend for many years now. over the years you gradually grew closer and closer to one another.</p><p>but you’d especially grown closer recently after he’d been there for you through your most recent breakup, your ex — alex had cheated on you and led you on.</p><p>you couldn’t help but feel things for tom, after all of the comfort he’d given you. the late movie nights with tom, the cuddles, the shoulder to cry on. he was the one person who had never let you down, not once.</p><p>heading back into your room, you continued to search for something worth wearing.</p><p>eventually you’d decided on a black dress that hugged every single curve — it cut down in the back and the front, and came up just above mid-thigh. it left little to the imagination. you slipped on your black strappy heels, looking at yourself in the mirror.</p><p>instead of worrying over impressing jake, you found yourself wanting to get under tom’s skin. you knew he’d be with rose, his date, but you were shamelessly seeking his attentions.</p><p>curling your hair in waves, they hung around your face and shoulders, and you applied darker makeup around the eyes — and a gloss on your lips.</p><p>deciding you were ready, you grabbed your handbag and made your way to the party.</p><p>when you arrived, the music was loud — the house was flooded with people, and you felt your anxiousness grow.</p><p>as you entered the house, you looked around — shocked at how crowded the rooms were. you made your way over to the table topped with unlimited booze, taking a glass.</p><p>walking towards the dance floor, you watched as people jumped and danced against one another.</p><p>that’s when you spotted tom, holding rose tight agains his form as they danced together — they looked like they were genuinely enjoying themselves. you felt your stomach churn, jealousy taking over.</p><p>that’s when tom glanced around, his eyes finding you — and you watched as his gaze raked over your form, his eyes filled with something — you couldn’t place it. they held a sudden intensity.</p><p>you shamelessly stared back at him, not bothering to hide the jealously.</p><p>“y/n?” you heard from behind you, and you turned to see jake. “you look . . . incredible.”</p><p>you smiled, “thank you.”</p><p>“do you wanna?” he asks, nodding towards the dance floor. you glance over your shoulder to see tom, still staring — seemingly bothered now.</p><p>you shrugged, looking back to jake, “why the hell not?”</p><p>downing the rest of your drink quickly, you tossed the cup into the garbage just beside you — allowing jake to take your hand and lead you out onto the floor.</p><p>his hands were on your hips immediately, tugging you close and you squealed as he spun you around.</p><p>jake was attractive, tall, mysterious and handsome, with sharp features. you didn’t mind his company, but he certainly wasn’t tom.</p><p>“how do you like the party so far?” jake asked against your ear, and you shrug.</p><p>“it’s pretty crazy, but i like it,” you laugh, your hands on his chest as you move to the music.</p><p>“—mind if i cut in?” you look to see tom standing next to the two of you, and jake spins you around — and you’re suddenly met with tom’s chest.</p><p>your gaze shifts upwards, and his hands are now on your hips. tom’s gaze stares back down into yours, clearly agitated.</p><p>“you’re not <em>seriously</em> going for him, are you?” tom questions, and you glare, “he’s no good, y/n. he just wants to fuck you.”</p><p>you roll your eyes, “you think i don’t know that?”</p><p>tom furrows his brows, “seriously? what’s gotten into you? he’s gonna hurt your fucking feelings, and then i’m gonna have to kick his ass.”</p><p>“—stop. okay? i’m <em>not</em> your little sister. i can take care of myself. go entertain rose,” you scoff, attempting to push away from him. tom’s grip tightens on your waist, and you stare at him in confusion.</p><p>“what is your deal?” tom questions, clearly onto the fact that somethings up with you. but you won’t tell.</p><p>shaking your head, “<em>nothing</em>. nothing is up with me. i <em>came</em> here to have fun, and that’s what i’m gonna do,” you snap, pushing away from him successfully.</p><p>the last thing you wanted to do was argue with tom, it was something you tried to avoid. but your feelings were boiling over, you couldn’t bottle them up anymore — you were jealous.</p><p>a couple drinks later, you were sitting on jake’s lap in the corner with a few of his friends — and you hadn’t seen tom since earlier.</p><p>“let’s play truth or dare!” one girl chimed, a mischievous glint in her eye.</p><p>“let’s,” you hear jake speak from behind you, “y/n, truth or dare?”</p><p>you tense, “uh. . .truth?”</p><p>jake grins, but you can’t see, “have you fucked tom?”</p><p>you turned to look at jake, confused, “<em>what</em>?”</p><p>you watch as jake stares back at you in amusement. “have you fucked her, holland?” confused, you turn to see tom approaching — irritated.</p><p>“i haven’t. and even if i had, it’s not like it’d be any of your business,” tom snaps, glaring at jake — not sparing a glance at you. this wouldn’t end well, you knew.</p><p>“what’s keeping you? everyone knows she’s obsessed with you, and besides. she’s hot, what’s keeping you?” jake chuckles, his hands grabbing your waist and squeezing.</p><p>you watch as tom storms towards the two of you, and you quickly move out of the way — watching as he lands a sickening punch against jake’s jaw. tom throws him effortlessly into the floor, and you gasp.</p><p>tom looks like he’s going in for more, and before you can intervene — rose is there, yanking tom away from jake.</p><p>you don’t stand there any longer, not wanting to see the two of them together any longer. as you head outside and towards your car, tom is hot on your heels.</p><p>“what just happened, y/n?” tom snaps, obviously seeking answers.</p><p>“nothing,” you reply simply, walking down the road — away from the party, towards your car that you’d parked along the street.</p><p>“what jake said, is it true?” tom questions, and you huff as you approach your car. you were hoping to make a quick escape, but that clearly wasn’t gonna be the case. “damn it, y/n! answer me!”</p><p>you whirl around as tom’s hand grabs onto your wrist to stop you from taking another step, “yes! yes it’s true! i have feelings for you and it fucking sucks!”</p><p>tom stares down at you with an unreadable expression for a moment, “it sucks?”</p><p>“because you don’t feel the same. quit acting dumb, tommy. you have rose, and—“</p><p>“—you really think that i don’t feel the same?” tom laughs, running his fingers through his hair. “i feel the same and it’s torture, watching you be with anyone but me.”</p><p>you stare back at tom in shock, never expecting to hear those words pass through his lips.</p><p>“it makes my skin crawl, that he had his fucking hands on you—“ tom seethes, crowding you suddenly.</p><p>“—tommy,” you gasp, your back hitting the side of your car.</p><p>“i want you all to myself, y/n,” tom confesses, his eyes searching yours — needing to hear you say it.</p><p>you feel your heart skip, “then have me.”</p><p>tom’s lips are on yours immediately, kissing you hungrily — his body pinning you against the side of your car.</p><p>you feel his hands travel from your hips up, running across your breasts before yanking the straps of your dress down — your breasts on full display as his lips traveled to the exposed flesh.</p><p>his mouth latching onto your nipple made you gasp, the way he sucked and brushed his tongue against the sensitive peak drove you insane—</p><p>“tom, someone could see—“</p><p>tom growls, “i don’t care.”</p><p>as his mouth switches to the other breast, his hand travels up your dress — his fingers brushing against your panties, and you feel him groan against your skin.</p><p>“jesus, y/n. you’re fucking soaked,” tom groans, his fingers moving your panties aside and plunging inside you — and you cry out at the suddenness, bucking against his hand for more.</p><p>“—please, i—“</p><p>tom chuckles, his nose brushing yours as he fucked you with his fingers—</p><p>“what is it, pretty girl?”</p><p>you whine, wanting more — needing more, uncaring of the possibility of getting caught.</p><p>“i want you—“</p><p>“you want me to fuck you, is that it angel?”</p><p>you nod, silent but your eyes pleading. tom withdrew his fingers, and turned you to face the car — and you bent over, leaning over the hood as tom pushed your dress up from behind.</p><p>“look at you, bent over for me. risking it all for my dick, princess. you wanna be fucked huh? you really thought i’d let that asshole have his way with you?” tom spits, freeing his cock from his pants as he positions — thrusting home.</p><p>he groans aloud and you bite your lip to muffle your moan, his hips begin slamming against your ass as he fucks into you.</p><p>all you can hear is just how wet you are, and the slapping of skin, and his groans—</p><p>“tell me you’re mine y/n,” tom groans, grabbing handfuls of your ass—</p><p>“i am! i just want you, tommy—“</p><p>“i’m all yours, angel. all yours.”</p><p>you moan as he grabs a fistful of your hair, his thrusts increasing in pace — “my jealous girl. you got a little attitude tonight, didn’t you? made me want to straighten you out.”</p><p>“please daddy—“</p><p>you feel tom’s hips stutter and you grin, managing to catch him off guard.</p><p>“what was that?” tom asks, almost as if he wasn’t sure he’d heard you correctly.</p><p>you grin wider, “daddy—“ you moan out, your tone seductive and pleased.</p><p>tom curses under his breath, before he’s moving you to lay on your back across the hood — standing between your legs and leaning over your body as he enters you again.</p><p>you stare up at him in pleasure, moaning and overwhelmed with the intensity of this new position—</p><p>tom leans forwards so that his nose brushes yours, “wanna hear your wrecked little moans. wanna feel you cum around me,”</p><p>you moan as you press your lips against his, reading between the two of you to rub your clit — gasping as you feel the familiar coil threatening to snap.</p><p>“that’s it, angel—“</p><p>with a loud cry against tom’s lips, you tremble as you cum — your hands coming to grasp his upper arms, fingers digging into the toned flesh.</p><p>“—ah shit,” tom curses, and your head falls to the side as his head falls against your neck.</p><p>“give it to me, tommy,” you moan, encouraging him, until he snaps — his hips stuttering before he groans loudly, filling you up.</p><p>you both lay there for a moment, panting — before regaining your composures, redressing and fixing yourselves.</p><p>“i meant what i said. i feel the same. i want this if you do,” tom speaks finally, and you smile.</p><p>“i want this too, tommy. i’ve wanted it for awhile.”</p><p>tom smiles in return, leaning forwards to plant a kiss on your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>